percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 17
Chapter 17 Theresa The Other looked at me through Christopher's eyes. Once those dark eyes told represent safety and security. Now, I only saw fear. I remember the way Darius made me feel when I looked into his eyes. I felt like running away in fear. I felt like I was going mad. Looking into The Other's eyes now, I felt the exact same way. Then I looked away from his eyes. I remembered the person Christopher once was. His mischevious smile, the way the laughed. I wasn't going to run now. I wanted the old Christopher back. The Other was getting kicked out. "Now who is going to be first?" The Other spoke. Somehow his grasp of the english had improved since we last meet. His sentences actually made sense now. He held out his palms and they lighted up with black fire. The minor gods that had gathered falthered. They backed away, scared for their immortal lives. "Cowards." Alfear said. Swords in hand, he walked forward. "Warrior of Hemera." The Other acknowledged. "Crescendon." Alfear called The Other by his immortal name. "I know you've been away from the world for a long time. But Nyx and the protogenoi aren't the rulers anymore. The Olympians are in-charge-" "That is enough out of you." The Other snapped. "I'm Nyx's immortal warrior. I fight for her." "Is Nyx telling you to fight now? Is she telling you to attack them? To hurt your loved ones?!" Alfear pointed at me. "Which warrior hurts the innocent? Which man willingly hurts the woman she loves?" Alfear stared The Other down. "Don't try to assume that you understand what I feel. I am Nyx's arrow. What I do is in her best interest." The Other said. "You've been tainted by Darkness. You're no longer a warrior of Light." Alfear recited. "I am Nyx's warrior! I am Light!" The Other exclaimed, releasing a pulse of Darkness that knocked Alfear behind. Since Alfear was made of light, he went straight through the minor gods behind him and landed beside me. "Enough! You agents of Darkness shall perish!" The Other exclaimed. He raised his arms and the black flames grew in size. The minor gods backed away, some even ran. "Christopher." I whispered. Alfear and Atticus were by side, ready for the battle ahead. "Don't claim yourself to be Light." A female voice said. Allison came down from above, Arms of Helios in hand. She brought her spear down on The Other's chest. The wound sizzled and made a sound like hot metal being plunged into water. The Other cursed in a weird sound. It sounded like an ancient rumbling language. "Sister. You dare betray Nyx?" The Other said. "I am leader of Nyx's guard. What you do now does not represent Nyx in anyway. Now give me back my brother." Allison said. The Other scowled with Christopher's face. I really wished he wouldn't do that. Christopher looked ugly when he scowled. "Christopher!" Zeus's voiced boomed across the halls of Olympus. The minor gods that were scared earlier, were now revitalised. "You can leave now." Zeus addressed the minor gods. The minor gods looked relieved. All of them ran away. "Cowards." Alfear echoed. Behind Zeus the other Olympians had gathered, minus Hephaestus and Dionysus who were taken down by The Other earlier. Apollo winked at me, but his face remained serious. Artemis and Hestia wore the same expression on their face. Dementer nodded at me, a signal that she was on our side. Poseidon's face remained emotionless. I thought he would acknowledge me, to say that he was on my side. His silence was probably a signal that he wasn't. "Child of Nyx, back away. Let the gods of Olympus handle this." Zeus spoke to Allison. Allison spat. "I don't listen to you. Only Nyx can order me around." " "Back away or be destroyed!" Zeus exclaimed. "Again. I only ''listen to Nyx." Allison repeated. "So be it." Zeus raised his hand and a bolt of lighting appeared from it. Poised at The Other, I knew the splash damage would still hurt Allison. "Now!" Hestia said and the gods on our side sprang into action. Apollo and Artemis drew their bows. A volley of gold and silver arrows rained on the other Olympians. Hestia sent her hands on fire and burned the robes of her brothers and sisters. Demeter made a wall of Green, seperating the Olympians from us. However she was too late as Athena, Ares, Poseidon and Zeus had gotten through before the wall fully materialised. Athena and Ares charged. Atticus and Alfear meet their charge. Alfear clashed swords with Ares while Atticus attacked Athena. "Back away mortal! Do not intrude in the business of gods!" Athena exclaimed. "I am Hemera's warrior. You do not order me." Alfear replied. "I belong to no one. Especially not you." Atticus spat. Allison was already in battle with The Other. The Other had swords made of darkness in his hands. Sparks flew as the swords of darkness clashed with the Arms of Helios. The Other swung his sword at Allison, she ducked and kicked him the guts causing him to crumple. Allison stabbed her spear through The Other's hand, pinning it to the floor. She slammed her shield into his face, pulled out her spear and released a shockwave of darkness towards him. "You shall not beat him before I do mortal!" Zeus exclaimed as he charged at Allison. Allison did a flip and dodged him. "So what you want is the pride and title of beating him? You care nothing for his well-being!" "Of course. Why should I care about a mere life who is not even family?" Zeus spat. "You make me sick." "I do not need to be judged by you mortal." Zeus said. A lighting bolt appeared in his hand and flung it at Allison. I screamed but Allison was unfazed. Infact she actually caught the bolt! "Good thing I'm not a normal mortal." Allison said. I saw a wave of power go from her mark to her hand. Allison closed her fist, shattering the bolt that was in it. Zeus stared at her in complete disbelief. While he was distracted, The Other tackled Zeus from behind. Then pushed him of the edge of Olympus. "How foolish of you! Do you think you can beat me in my place of power!" Zeus's voice echoed from the sky. "Dang it!" Allison cursed. She spread her wings and jumped off. Following Zeus and The Other in their battle in the sky. I turned to Alfear. He was still holding his own against Ares. Atticus was having trouble with Athena though. Atticus was good, but fighting against the Goddess of War? He didn't have a chance. "Give up. I'm a god! You can't best me!" Ares exclaimed. Alfear responded by deflecting Ares's strike. Unleashing a blow using his sword hilt to Ares's jaw, causing him to trumble backward. "I beg to differ." Alfear replied. Atticus was desperately trying to block Athena's attacks. He struck but Athena blocked with her shield then thrusted out with her spear. Atticus managed to dodge, but he couldn't keep it up forever. He wasn't born like a normal human, but he was ''still ''a human. He was getting tired. I looked around. Trying to find a person to take Atticus's place. Apollo, Artemis and Hestia were still keeping the other Olympians busy. Demeter was still holding up the wall of green to keep the fighting away from us. Alfear was busy and Allison was in a three-way battle with two gods. I was hopeless in fights....Who esle was there? Then in the corner of my eye, I saw my salvation. Poseidon was still in his original position. He was completely still, he was repeating something over and over again. Like a prayer. I took my chances. The fact that he didn't side with the Olympians gave me hope. Poseidon had also once treated Christopher like a son. I hope that hasn't changed. I ran towards the god of the sea. I prayed to Hemera that this would work. "Poseidon!" Poseidon stop reciting what he was saying. "You." "Yes. Me." I said. "I need your help." "Why would I help you?" "Because your ''son has three choices. One, he gets destroyed by Zeus. Two, he has his body controlled by The Other. Three, he gets control of his body again, but that last option can only happen if you help me." I pointed at Atticus. "We to keep the other gods distracted so I can go towards Chris and bring him back. Atticus is a good fighter but he can't beat a god. Please Poseidon, Chris will die if you don't help me." "I know you care for him as much as I do." I continued. "You practically raised him! Come on. He needs you now." Poseidon did something I never expected him to do. He broke down. "I did it you know? I killed her." He sobbed. "What?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but I had my suspicious and hoped they were wrong. "That child that you took care of. Willow." Poseidon answered. "I killed her." I was stunned by the news. Willow's death was still fresh and it still left its mark. "No you didn't. One of the monsters shot the arrow at me. Somehow the arrow deflected of me and hit..." I paused as I came to the realisation of what happened. "It was you. You deflected the arrow." Poseidon's eyes were full of sadness. "I did not mean for the arrow to ricochet to Willow." He sighed. "It seems in a fit to try prevent Christopher's soul from breaking, I only caused it to happen. I'm sorry. I caused you both great pain." My hands shivered. His words brought back memories I didn't want to be resurfaced. I felt like tearing up but I couldn't. Not now. "You saved my life. As much as I hate saying this..My death would have destroyed Chris even more." I said. "So your actions were right. Don't beat yourself over it." Poseidon didn't say anything, he only looked at me. "So are you going to help me or not?" I asked. As soon as I finished the question. The Other tumbled out of the sky and crashed back into the floor of Olympus. Allison landed soon after. She looked a bit worse for wear. Her jeans were torn, revealing the armour she wore underneath. Some of the feathers from her wings were missing. Zeus landed beside Allison. "Enough of this! Begone mortal!" Zeus raised his hands, two large lighting bolts appeared in his hands. "Poseidon!" I shouted, but he wasn't beside me anymore. Poseidon was already moving, running towards Zeus. He swung his trident at Zeus and knocked the lighting bolts out of Zeus's hands. "You dare betray me brother?" Zeus said. "I wont let you hurt my son." Poseidon said, raising his trident. "Your son? He is not your son!" Zeus exclaimed. Poseidon still had the Trident raised, not lowering his resolve to fight. "Fine then. You would betray your brother for a mortal that would destroy you without heistation." Both Zeus and Poseidon disappeared into golden light. I could only guess that they were going to finish their fight in their immortal forms. Soon after I heard Atticus exclaim in pain. I turned to see that Atticus was on the ground and Athena was ready to deliver the death blow. "No!" Alfear exclaimed as he tried to reach Atticus but Ares wouldn't allow him too. "Allison help him!" I shouted, but she was already on the move. Her spear connected with Athena's spear and Allison knocked it aside. Athena struck at Allison but she raised her shield to block it. Allison counter attacked but Athena deflected it with her shield. I ran towards Atticus. "You okay?" "Yeah. Just my ankle." He groaned. I gathered light in my hands. I channelled the light energy through his ankle, I imagined them repairing the bones and muscles. Atticus sighed with relief. "Thanks." Atticus's eyes suddenly widened. "Watch out!" He pulled me away as The Other's fist came down and cracked the marble flooring that was below me earlier. Atticus got up immediately and brought the sword across The Other's chest. "I guess we get a rematch." The Other said completely oblivious to the wound on his chest. "I guess we do." Atticus said, readying Fliyargyria for battle. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 18|Next Chapter--->]] Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 20:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page